


corrective measures

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Enemas, Glove Kink, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Medical Kink, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Punishment, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Anakin has a little outburst.AKA I can’t join a fandom and not write absolute hot garbage
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 111





	corrective measures

**Author's Note:**

> To the people that caused this: you know who you are

Tensions were high. 

Well… that was both true and not.  _ Anakin  _ and this senator were tense, Obi-Wan was relaxed as they negotiated. 

Obi-Wan  _ was _ relaxed, until Anakin jumped out of his seat, his chair tipping over from the force of it. “That’s bullshit! You can’t expect that of the Republic!” 

Obi-Wan frowned deeply, leveling a dark look at his Padawan. Anakin wasn’t looking at him, still glaring at the, admittedly, pompous senator. 

“That is my expectation and I will not be swayed from it,” he said cooly, unimpressed with Anakin’s outburst. 

“Well, you can take that expectation and shove it  _ right _ up your ass!” 

“ _ Anakin _ ,” Obi-Wan didn’t raise his voice as he said his apprentice’s name, deathly even in tone. 

Anakin would’ve preferred him to yell. 

The younger man had the decency to turn red, flustered for a moment as he righted his chair just to busy himself momentarily to avoid having to  _ look _ at his angry Master. 

“My _young_ _Padawan,_ you will go to the room we have been _graciously_ given and wait for me. I will finish negotiations _myself_.” Anakin didn’t glance at the senator, knowing the prick wore a smug smile and knowing that he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he saw it. Instead, he nodded and fled the room. 

———

Anakin sat on the floor in the common area of their room, doing his best to meditate and release his emotions into the Force. He didn’t want to be meditating right now, but he thought it might please his Master, and  _ that _ was at the top of his list of priorities at the moment. He wasn’t looking forward to Obi-Wan’s return. His ass was already phantom throbbing in anticipation. Fuck, Obi-Wan was probably going to use his hairbrush this time. 

Just as Anakin was contemplating rooting through his Master’s belongings to find and  _ hide _ the wooden hairbrush, Obi-Wan came in. Anakin straightened his posture, doing his best to look deep in meditation. 

Obi-Wan stood and watched his Padawan pretend to meditate, his suddenly proper posture melting away as the silence stretched and Anakin couldn’t help but start to squirm. 

“Stand up, Padawan,” Obi-Wan ordered smoothly, Anakin finally opening his eyes as he stood on shaky knees. 

“Master, I’m very sorry,” Anakin muttered, staring at the ground. He reached up to tug at his Padawan braid nervously, biting his lip. “Really.” 

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, watching Anakin fidget for a few long moments. Anakin finally looked up from the ground and at his Master. Obi-Wan’s handsome face was unimpressed, leveling a look at Anakin that made his stomach drop. Oh, Obi-Wan was  _ definitely  _ going to use the cursed hairbrush. 

Obi-Wan sat on the couch, legs spread in his preferred way of sitting. Anakin grimaced. “M-Master…?” 

“What, Padawan?” 

Anakin took a deep breath before speaking. “ _ Please _ don’t use your brush to spank me.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled humorlessly. “You think you’re in  _ any _ position to be making requests on how I punish you after that little performance?” 

Anakin blushed deeply, shaking his head. “N-no, Master, but…  _ please _ ,” he begged, tears welling up in his blue eyes. 

“Your tears wouldn’t sway me even if I planned to spank you with my brush, Padawan. Dry them.” Obi-Wan sighed, watching Anakin swipe at his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“You’re not going to punish me?” Anakin asked hesitantly, squeezing his hands together. 

“I didn’t say that, now did I, my  _ naughty _ Padawan?” 

Anakin somehow managed to blush more. “No, Master… are… are you going to use a belt?” Anakin’s voice dropped into a whisper, hands starting to shake and sweat slightly. 

“No, Anakin. We’re going to handle this punishment differently. I’m not going to spank you.” Anakin looked confused, opening his mouth to ask another question as there was a knock on the door. “Go answer it,” Obi-Wan commanded. 

Anakin went to the door and let it slide open, one of the palace’s servants standing in the hall. She held a box in her hands, brown and unassuming. “I have what Jedi Master Kenobi requested from the senator,” she told Anakin, offering the box to him. Anakin took it, confused. 

“Um, thank you…” Anakin muttered. She nodded and walked away. Anakin closed the door and carried the box to his Master, standing in front of him awkwardly. 

“Set it on the table and open it, Padawan.” 

Anakin obeyed, placing the box on the low table and lifting the lid. A large red… rectangular container and some tubing connected to a… a small  _ anal plug _ . Anakin slammed the lid back on the box, the tips of his ears burning. “I—I don’t understand, Master,” Anakin said, voice rising in uncertainty. 

“I don’t expect you to, Padawan. Allow me to inform you. In that box is what’s called an enema bag. Are you familiar with enemas?” Anakin shook his head, nervous sweat prickling his skin, mind racing at the memory of the plug. Obi-Wan leaned forward and took the lid off the box, pulling out the black plug. “I know you’re familiar with plugs, however, this one is a little different. I’m going to put this in your tight little hole and water is going to flow from the bag into your bottom through it. You’re going to take the entire bag and you’re going to hold it in until I’m satisfied. Do you understand?” 

Anakin squirmed, staring at a razor-thin crack in the tile of the floor intently. 

“ _ Padawan _ ,” Obi-Wan said pointedly. “I asked you a question.” 

“Y-yes, Master, I understand.” Anakin’s throat was dry suddenly, voice nearly a whisper. 

“Good,” was all Obi-Wan offered before he stood up and took the box into the ‘fresher. “Follow me. You’re going to watch me prepare it.” 

Anakin dutifully followed his Master into the ‘fresher, watching Obi-Wan turn on the sink to let the water warm up. While the tap ran, he pulled the bag out of the box and unwound the tubing, making sure there were no kinks in it. Obi-Wan felt the temperature of the water with his hand before sticking the open top of the bag under the faucet. 

“Master?” Anakin whispered, eyes unwillingly glued to the red bag as it swelled. 

“Yes, Padawan?” 

“Is this going to hurt?” 

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, still letting the bag fill as he raised the other arm out to him, a motion that Anakin took as permission to move in close and hug his Master. Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, pressing his face into his shoulder. 

“Yes, Padawan. It will be painful, but you’ll be able to handle it.” Anakin muffled a whimper into his Master’s tabard. Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around Anakin’s shoulders and squeezed him once before moving to turn the water off. Anakin stepped back, watching nervously as Obi-Wan unclamped the hose and let some of the warm water flow out through the plug and back into the sink. 

“Get two towels, Padawan, and follow me,” Obi-Wan ordered gently, carrying the now bulging bag into his room. Anakin grabbed the towels and followed, legs shaky. Obi-Wan had moved a tall coat rack from next to the door to next to the bed, hanging the bag from its hook on one limb. 

Obi-Wan set the plug on the edge of the bed, taking the towels from Anakin to lay them out over the comforter. “Strip bare, Padawan. Then lay on your left side.” 

Anakin’s shaky fingers went through the motions of removing his robes, leaving them in a messy pile. Normally, Obi-Wan would scold him for it, but he let it slide this time since his Padawan was so nervous. Anakin climbed onto the bed and rested on his left side as instructed, tucking his hand under the pillow to grasp it as a distraction. 

“Good boy, Padawan,” Obi-Wan murmured, his first kind words to Anakin since they had left this room that morning. Obi-Wan set his hand on Anakin’s right thigh, guiding his leg up until his hole was easily accessible. Anakin whined in embarrassment, his blush spreading down to his chest. 

“Hush, darling. It’s not like I haven’t had you in this position before,” Obi-Wan chided, reaching under another pillow to get the bottle of lube he had tucked there after this morning’s round with Anakin. He was probably still a little loose, possibly even still wet since Obi-Wan  _ hadn’t _ used a condom and  _ had _ come very deep inside of him. 

A sharp  _ snap _ made Anakin jump, glancing skittishly over his shoulder to see what had made the noise. Another snap rang out as Anakin watched Obi-Wan pull on black medical gloves. Anakin was quick to look away, embarrassment flaring ardently in his stomach. “Master?” 

“I don’t think you deserve to feel my bare skin during this punishment, Padawan,” Obi-Wan explained in a level tone. Anakin couldn’t muffle his whimper in the pillow quickly enough. 

Obi-Wan uncapped the bottle of lube and slicked two fingers, not waiting for the gel to warm up before pressing one deep inside Anakin. The younger man jumped slightly, clenching hard around the sudden intrusion. Obi-Wan  _ tsked  _ at him. “No, darling. You need to relax.” 

Anakin took a deep, shaky breath and willed himself to relax. This was just _ Obi-Wan _ , after all, whom he loved and trusted with his mind, body, and soul. He  _ had _ been naughty, he  _ had _ misbehaved, and so now he  _ had _ to take his just punishment. His Master would never hurt him just to be cruel. 

Obi-Wan felt his Padawan relax around his finger, thrusting it a few times. He noted, quite pleased, that Anakin  _ was _ still a little stretched from that morning. Adding a second finger made Anakin gasp softly, gripping the towel under him. Obi-Wan scissored his fingers perfunctorily, being mindful to not press into Anakin’s prostate like he was so used to doing. 

“Padawan, look at me,” Obi-Wan instructed, pulling his fingers out when Anakin’s eyes locked on his. “That’s all I’m going to stretch you open. You’re still loose from this morning, and this is a punishment. The plug is going to be a little painful.” Anakin’s eyes closed as he whimpered. Obi-Wan patted Anakin’s ass firmly. “No, Padawan. Eyes on me.” 

When suddenly wet eyes opened and met his again, Obi-Wan continued. “I punish you because I love you, darling boy. To help remind you that there are consequences to actions that are unfitting of the Jedi you are becoming.” 

Anakin whimpered again. “I love you too, Master.” 

“I know, dear one.” Obi-Wan grabbed the nozzle from where he had left it on the edge of the bed, spreading lube over it generously. He pressed the entirety of it inside of Anakin in one steady push, his Padawan crying out quietly as it settled. 

Obi-Wan hummed reassuringly, letting Anakin relax before taking hold of the clamp. “I’m going to unclamp this now, Padawan. It’s going to be warm and probably a little familiar at first, as if I had just come inside of you. But then it’s going to start to fill you up more than I ever have.” Obi-Wan released the clamp to the halfway point to start the flow, resting his other gloved hand on Anakin’s bare hip. 

Anakin focused on breathing. His Master hadn’t lied, it did feel like he had a fresh load of come inside of him, but that feeling was quickly replaced as more water filled him. The water was startlingly warm, making its way deeper inside of him. Anakin couldn’t contain his scared noise, gripping the towel in a white-knuckled fist. 

Obi-Wan cooed wordlessly, running his hand from Anakin’s hip to his lower stomach, rubbing there in gentle circles. It seemed to calm the younger man down for a few moments, before the unyielding pressure started to build and  _ didn’t stop _ . Anakin gasped, squirming against the soft towel under him. 

“You’re alright, dearest. Just breathe for me, sweet boy,” Obi-Wan murmured, continuing to rub his stomach. Anakin inhaled a sharp and shaky breath through his nose, exhaling with a whimper. 

“ _ Oh _ , Master, I… it…” Anakin gasped again, his hand flying down to cover Obi-Wan’s, a shocked sob falling from his lips. 

“I know it’s uncomfortable, Padawan. Shh,” Obi-Wan hushed kindly, continuing to rub soft circles as he glanced at the hanging bag. “Darling, you’ve barely taken a fourth of it. 

Anakin shook his head as if he had any say in the situation, squirming as the heat of the water filling him started to make him sweat. “M-Master, I’m  _ very _ sorry about my be-behavior in front of the senator.”

“I appreciate your apology, Padawan. You’ll relay the same level of repentance to the senator when we’re done here.” Anakin nodded frantically in agreement. “Good boy. Now all that’s left is to finish taking this bag and holding it for five minutes, then you can go apologize.” 

Anakin whined loudly. “H-hold it? I don’t even think I can  _ take _ all of it, Master.” Another cramp gripped his stomach tightly, Anakin trying to curl in on himself with a wordless cry. 

Obi-Wan kept him in position with gentle but firm hands. “No, darling. Stay like this for me,” Obi-Wan cooed, skimming his hand over Anakin’s ass. “You need to accept your punishment, sweet Padawan, and calm yourself down. You  _ will _ be taking this entire bag, and afterward, you  _ will _ be holding it until I allow you to release. There are no other options for you, darling.”

Anakin sobbed twice before sucking in a breath and trying to force himself to calm down, to distance his mind from his physical suffering. Obi-Wan stopped rubbing circles over Anakin’s tummy, pressing his palm flat against it. 

“Oh, Padawan, you’re going to look beautiful after you finish this bag. I’m sure you’ll be at least a  _ little  _ round right here,” Obi-Wan pressed in  _ very _ slightly, Anakin whimpering immediately. Obi-Wan’s hand relented as he continued speaking. “And while your little tummy is  _ cramping  _ and  _ achingly  _ full, you’re going to stand in the corner of the ‘fresher and consider how badly things could have turned out because of your poor behavior.”

Anakin nodded, eyes squeezed shut as he smashed half of his face into the pillow to sob. “You’ve taken half now, darling,” Obi-Wan informed him softly after a moment. “I would like to talk about what happened, Padawan. That senator could have ended our negotiations right then because of your little outburst, meaning that we would have failed our mission and the people of this planet.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t h _ \--elp  _ you like I should have, M-Master,” Anakin panted, tears rolling down his face freely. 

“On the contrary, Padawan. My continued negotiations with the senator secured allegiance to the Republic, only dependent on you taking this punishment and apologizing afterward.”

Anakin moaned in humiliation. “The sen--senator _knows_ _about this_?” 

“Of course, darling. So, Padawan, you are helping and will continue to help by taking all the water. Do you understand me, dearest?”

Anakin nodded as another sob burst past his lips. “Y-yes, Master!”

Obi-Wan, content with the level of contrition Anakin had displayed, kept silent while the rest of the bag emptied into him, only offering soft, reassuring noises to the younger man when he cried out. 

As soon as the bag emptied, Obi-Wan clamped the hose shut and gently slid his hand around to Anakin’s stomach. Just as he expected, Anakin was softer than normal here, what was normally flat was now extended slightly. “ _ Oh, _ ” Obi-Wan breathed, pressing against it to get a better feel. Anakin made a bright, panicked noise at the pressure. “You’re alright, darling. You’re okay,” Obi-Wan murmured, enamored with the feeling of Anakin’s tummy under his fingers. 

After taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Obi-Wan reluctantly pulled his hand away. “I’m going to take the plug out, Padawan, then you’re going to get up and go to the ‘fresher’s corner while I keep time.”

“ _ Master _ , please, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t—” Anakin chanted desperately, Obi-Wan gently taking hold of the base of the nozzle. 

“You can, sweet one, and you’re going to. Do  _ try  _ to not make a mess, Padawan,” Obi-Wan teased, unable to help himself. He pulled the nozzle out slowly, Anakin jumping as the widest part popped past his rim. Anakin focused on holding the water inside of himself, breathing shallowly as Obi-Wan guided him to stand up. 

Anakin  _ wailed _ as he was pulled onto his feet, the pressure increasing, so sudden and painful as gravity took over. Obi-Wan supported his body with an arm around his chest, his other hand going to cradle the even  _ rounder _ swell of his stomach. “Oh, just look at you, Padawan,” Obi-Wan nearly purred, eyes focused on where he rounded. 

Obi-Wan reminded himself firmly that Anakin needed to be escorted into the ‘fresher and made himself guide the younger man to it slowly, Anakin’s legs nearly vibrating with every step. They made it into the brightly lit ‘fresher, Obi-Wan turning Anakin towards an empty corner. “Go stand with your nose touching the corner, Padawan.” Obi-Wan patted Anakin’s ass gently. 

The younger man took the three shaky steps to place himself in the corner, pressing his entire face into the corner. He cradled his swollen tummy gingerly, sweating fiercely as he struggled to keep from embarrassing himself further. 

Anakin’s tears flowed down his cheeks while he focused on breathing, knees shuddering every so often. Obi-Wan left him alone for the first two minutes, watching Anakin’s back start to shine with how much he was sweating while struggling and suffering. Eventually, Obi-Wan stepped close to his Padawan, pressing against his back and reaching around to cup and caress Anakin’s lower stomach. 

“You’re doing so well, dearest. Just a few minutes more and then you can let out all this water,” Obi-Wan murmured in his ear low and calm, barely applying pressure against Anakin’s skin as he spoke. Anakin sobbed as quietly as he could, leaning back against his Master for comfort. “You’re so beautiful like this, darling.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t truly keeping track of the time, just monitoring Anakin’s emotions via their bond. He stood there and cradled Anakin in his arms until he felt a spike of panic flare up through their bond. “Mas-Ma- _ Master _ ,” Anakin begged, fresh tears springing in his blue eyes and rolling down his cheeks. 

Obi-Wan gave his round tummy one last caress and pressed a loving kiss to Anakin’s damp temple before stepping back. “You did very well, Padawan. I’m going to  _ allow  _ you privacy for this part. Come into the bedroom when you’re ready.” With that, Obi-Wan left the ‘fresher and closed the door, going to the bed and starting to clean up the supplies. 

He finished that quickly, washing the nozzle before reboxing everything. He sent a message to the servant droid that had been assigned to them for the mission, asking for a plate of fruits and cheeses. 

Anakin emerged from the refresher right after the droid delivered the plate. Obi-Wan sent him a kind smile. “Lay down on the bed, darling.” Anakin crawled onto the bed and collapsed, curling up on his side. Obi-Wan carried the plate to the bed and settled next to Anakin, setting it aside to pull the younger man into his arms. “You did so well, my darling Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured as he guided Anakin to rest his head on his chest before starting to stroke the messy dirty blond hair.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Anakin slurred, thoughts floating hazily and thick in his mind. 

Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. “I know, dear one, thank you for apologizing to me. You were such a good boy for me, you made me proud.”

Anakin pressed his face harder into Obi-Wan’s chest, whimpering softly. “Really?”

“Oh, yes, Anakin. So proud,” he emphasized fondly, reaching over to pluck a berry from the plate. “I want you to eat a little bit for me, okay?” When Anakin nodded, Obi-Wan pressed the piece of fruit against Anakin’s lips, the younger man accepting the offering with his eyes closed. 

They rested in silence as Obi-Wan fed Anakin by hand until Anakin turned away from the next offering. Obi-Wan popped the cube of cheese in his own mouth before readjusting Anakin so that he could hold his Padawan tighter. 

Eventually, Anakin’s mind returned to the earth, tilting his head up to glance at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan didn’t stop petting his hair as Anakin spoke. “I love you, Master.”

Obi-Wan’s heart fluttered at the words, at how raw and honest Anakin sounded. “I love you very much, my sweet Anakin.”

“Master, can we nap before I apologize to the senator?” Anakin asked quietly, though he was prepared to be told no. 

Obi-Wan surprised him, nodding. “I think we can allow that. Let me up so that I can undress.” Anakin rolled off of his Master reluctantly, Obi-Wan getting up and stripping bare as quickly as he could. He pulled the blanket back and guided Anakin under it before sliding in beside the younger man. 

Obi-Wan guided Anakin to lay facing away from him, wrapping his arms around Anakin’s waist to pull him snugly against himself. As soon as Anakin melted into the embrace, he was snoring softly, making Obi-Wan smile as fondness filled his chest. 

“Good boy,” he murmured before he let himself relax and drift off to sleep, holding Anakin protectively. 


End file.
